Angel?
by XXanime.manga-it-calls-meXX
Summary: Grimmjow lives with his dad in a two story house ever since he could remember. One weekend while his dad is working he saw a weird shadow outside his window. Right before the figure disappeared he swore that the figure was that of an angel? UlquiGrimm, IchigoXShiro
1. Chapter 1: Sneak out

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (the manga not Clorox bleach) lol im so corny

Summary: Grimmjow lives with his dad in a two story house ever since he could remember. One weekend while his dad is working he saw a weird shadow outside his window. Right before the figure disappeared he swore that the figure was that of an angel?

Warning: cursing, yaoi, man on man if you don't like it don't read it! Slight OOCness

Me: hi~hi this is my first fic so please be nice :3 also please review and tell me if you like it.

* * *

Angel?

_Chapter 1: Sneak out_

"Come on dad why can't I go?"

"Because you're grounded, that's why"

"BUT WHY? YOU ALREADY SAID I COULD GO TO RENJI'S PARTY LAST WEEK!"

"That was before you snuck into my liquor cabinet and got drunk on the lawn"

"…"

"yea, remember that? You should it was just last Friday"

"Yea, but…"

"NO BUT'S!"

Grimmjow knew once his dad started to yell, that was it. Last week Friday his dad went to a business party and Grimmjow, being the teen he is, invited his friend Shiro over after he found his dads liquor. When his dad got home he found his son and his albino friend doing the Macarena butt naked on the lawn. Now he's grounded for the whole month. But no matter what he was going to that party.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO THAT PARTY, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"…yea...I get it…" he mumbled looking down at the floor

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes sir"

"Good. Now be a good boy and go to bed, I'll be back on Sunday"

His dad was going to work out of town to get some business contract signed by some big company or something. Grimmjow wasn't really listing to his dad when they talked about it. On the bright side this was a golden opportunity for him to sneak off to Renji's party which had already started an hour ago. As his dad got in his car he looked at his son and said,

"Don't try anything funny while I'm gone. Mrs. Neliel will be keeping an eye on you while I'm gone"

"Why yes father, I'll be on my best behavior." He said in his "I'm a proper rich kid" voice, as he called it

"I'm serious Grimmjow. No funny business."

"Yea, yea get goin' would ya"

Right before his dad drove off he saw their neighbor Mrs. Neliel waving at him from her window as she peeked through the blinds. Grimmjow knew she was a nice person; she used to babysit him when he was a kid. But there was someone strange in that house, and that someone is Neliel's husband, Mr. Nnoitra. Grimmjow always thought he was a freak from the first time he saw him smile with his piano teeth. To this day he still doesn't know how someone as nice and sweet as Neliel would marry someone as weird and creepy as Nnoitra. Just the thought of it gave him the chills, but at the same time he thought that they made a good couple.

Now that his dad was gone and Mrs. Nel left the window, he bolted into his house and ran up the stairs into his room. When he finds his cell phone under his mountain of clothes he calls Renji.

"Dude where are you? Everyone's here 'sept you." said Renji with the sound of loud music and people making noise in the background.

"I know, I know already keep ya pants on. I'll be right there, sheesh"

"Fine, just hurry up." said Renji before he hung up the phone. Grimmjow got off his bed, shoved his phone into his pocket, and grabbed his keys, wallet, and a rope. Yes he needed a rope so that he could leave the house without his neighbors knowing. Because God blessed him with a big ass tree just outside his window it was easy for him to leave the house in the middle of the night and come back in the morning without anybody noticing.

Grimmjow tied the rope to one of the braches on the tree and started to climb out of the window. Unfortunately, right before he fully got out of the window the house phone rang. When Grimmjow rushed back in the house to look at the caller ID on the phone it read Mrs. Nel.

"hello?" Grimmjow said trying to sound sleppy

"Grimmjow is that you? You sound tired."

"Yea, it's me. I was just about to go to bed *fake yawn*"

"Oh, ok then goodnight"

"Goodnight "

Once he hung up the phone he turned out the lights and bolted out the window. Carefully sliding down the rope making sure he didn't get rope burn he reached the ground with a quiet thud. Then he quietly ran to his garage where his motorcycle was. A deep blue and black bike with a glossy look and feel to it with black rims stood in the center of the garage. The plate said Pantera and had an image of a panther on it. The best part of the bike was that it doesn't make a sound. As far as sound goes, it only makes a humming sound. Once he put his helmet on he hoped on his bike and left. Luckily for him Renji didn't live that far away. Ten blocks away actually. But another problem found its way to Grimmjow. Finding a parking spot.

* * *

man this is soo short :( if anyone is reading this i am sorry if its crappy cuz this is my first story. i will try to make the chapters longer in the future so please bare with me. PLEASE REVIEW u will get COOKIE OF LOVE


	2. Chapter 2: It's Party Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Warning: cursing, yaoi, man on man if you don't like it don't read it! Slight OOCness

Me: yay chapter 2 I would like to thank Kara kun for being the first person 2 review and add this fic to their fav list . Kara kun was also the first person to receive my cookie of love. I bet yall wish you reviewed now don't ya. Lol on with the story :3.

_Chapter 2: it's party time_

Finally after circling and circling the block Grimmjow FINALLY found a parking spot. It took him at least twenty minutes but it was worth it considering it was just two houses away from Renji's and now he didn't have to walk far. Already he could hear the music as he got closer to the red pineapple's house. Not even bothering to knock he opened the door and walked right in like he owned the place. Once he walked through the door he was greeted by Shiro and his boyfriend Ichigo who were making out on the chair.

"Get a room!" once Grimmjow said that Ichigo's head sprang up and looked at his blue headed friend.

"Oh, hey Grimmjow didn't see ya there" said Shiro who had his hands on the ass of his precious berry. Ichigo who was furiously blushing managed to calm down and say

"Grimmjow where were you? The party started like two hours ago."

"Ya don't think I know that? I've been _tryin _to get here the whole time but I had tuh wait for the old man to leave so I could get here and _then_ I had to find a place to park which took up more time."

"HA yer dad still mad 'bout last week?" crackled Shiro in his watery voice

"Hell yeah! He even asked our neighbor tuh keep an eye on me!"

"HAHAHAHAHA ya think yer old man will let me come over again?"

"Yea, when he's got gray hair and in a nursing home." Grimmjow spat. "Hey where's Renji?"

"Check the pool" said Ichigo and Shiro simultaneously. "Jinx ya owe me a beer Ichi." Said Shiro as his grin almost teared through his face.

"But I don't wanna give ya beer Shi" said Ichigo as a blush crept up on his face.

"Oh, then what ya give me?" Shiro raised an eyebrow and cocked his head up. Ichigo then leaned forward and whispered something in Shiro's ear. Grimmjow still standing there watched as his albino friends' smile grew bigger if it was even possible. When Ichigo was done Shiro said,

"Well, if ya wanna owe me that then I want it right now"

"Then I think we should take this upstairs"

"Take this upstairs we shall" Shiro then grabbed the berry in his lap bridal style and carried him upstairs.

"I don't even wanna think about what their gonna do upstairs" Grimmjow then maneuvered his way through the mob of dancing people and found his way to the pool. There he found his pineapple headed friend talking to some guy with short black spikey hair. As he got closer he saw that he had a tattoo of a 69 on his cheek. He found it odd that someone would have their…preference tattooed on their face.

"Hey Pineapple!"

"Grimmjow where were you? I was starting to think you weren't gonna come."

"Are ya kidding? Since when was I known to miss a party?"

"True. You never miss a party."

"Damn right I don't. Oh by the way I wouldn't go upstairs if I were ya."

"And why not?" Renji raised an eyebrow as he was told that he couldn't go upstairs in _his _house.

"Well, Ichigo is actin like a bitch in heat and Shiro is…well Shiro."

"Fuck! I just got those bed sheets now I gotta burn them and get new ones! Why didn't you stop them?"

"Renji, this is Ichigo and Shiro were talkin 'bout do ya _really _think they'd listen to me?"

"…"

"That's what I thought." Grimmjow then peaked behind Renji and saw the guy with the 69 on his face. "Soo who's yer friend?"

"Oh, Grimmjow this is Hisagi; Hisagi this is my friend Grimmjow"

"Hey." Said Hisagi

"Sup" Grimmjow then looks to his redhead friend and raises an eyebrow while smirk spreads across his face. Renji's seen this look before. This was Grimmjow's famous –someone's 'bout to get laid and I think its you-look.

"Grimmjow don't you say a word."

"Aww what did I do?" said the smirking bluenette

"Grimmjow!"

"Ok, ok sheesh calm yer self. Oh, and Hisagi, have fun." Grimmjow threw a wink at the confused Hisagi and then he ran away. Only to escape his flaming redheaded friends mouth.

"Oi!"

"C ya"

After his escape he squeezed his way to the dance floor. When a short girl with raven hair asked him to dance he couldn't say no it was a party after all. Eventually he found himself trapped between the short raven haired girl whose name was Rukia, and a busty strawberry blond girl named Rangiku. He didn't even know she was there until he felt something big, round, and soft pressing up against his back. Rukia backed off when Grimmjow said he was leaving but Rangiku, she just wouldn't give up. She was so persistent and clingy Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore. He then told her that he was gay and she left in a heartbeat. It wasn't like he lied to her. Grimmjow knew he was gay and so did his friends but, he liked girls too so he figured he was bisexual.

Now that it was past 12:00 he figured it was time to go home before he got drunk and couldn't think straight anymore. Not even bothering to say goodbye to his friends he walked out the door the same way he walked in. when he got on his bike he started it up and cruised his way home.

After he got home and put his bike back in its proper place and he climbed up the stairs so he could sleep.

"Hmm, maybe I'll take a shower."

* * *

Hey people it's been a while. Please don't throw rocks at me X( I was studying for my regents. I promise once I finish school and I'm on vacation I will update more frequently. Oh I should let ya know my name shouldn't I? Its Danielle, DO NOT call me Dani! If ya do I won't update. Till next time X3


	3. Chapter 3: A Visitor in the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did then all the espada would live except numbers, 10/0, 9, 7, and 2

Warning: cursing, yaoi, man on man if you don't like it don't read it! Slight OOCness

Danielle: hey people PLEASE DO NOT THROW ROCKS AT ME T_T! I'M SORRY THAT IT TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE ;_; I HAD TO STUDY FOR MY BIOLOGY REGENTS it was actually pretty easy. i also didn't know what to write :(. Anyway I'm back and I'm also writing a one-shot with Grimmjow x Ichigo AND I'm writing another story that won't be coming out till like the end of June or the beginning of July thou. On with the story!

_Chapter three: A Visitor in the Night_

After a long hot shower, Grimmjow put on his favorite blue boxer shorts. The clock read 1:59. Luckily for him it was summer and he didn't have to get up early. He then laid down on his bead with his hands behind his head and slowly went to sleep. Later at 2:45 exact Grimmjow woke up for no reason what so ever.

"What the hell? Why am I up?" He said in annoyance. Then deciding that he was thirsty went downstairs and got some water. When he passed the living room he could have sworn he saw a quick flash in the fireplace. Yea he had one it was old but still useful. When he looked back in the living room there was nothing there. No flash of light, no flicker, nothing. _Don't stress yerslf out Grimmjow your just tired._ He told himself as he poured himself some water.

Grimmjow then walked back up the stairs to his room. He took a sip of the cold water then placed it down on the table next to his bead. Sitting down on his bead he took a glance out of his window. He felt kind of hot so he opened it all the way. Then looking at the base of the tree he saw a weird shadow. It was big and looked like it had wings.

"Probably just a bird." He muttered to himself. Finally laying back down on his bead Grimmjow closed his eyes for a moment. He turned on his side so he was facing the window. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see a person sitting on the tree branch he used to sneak out with earlier. Staring at the person a little longer he realized that the person was not a person. How did he come to this conclusion? Well a _normal _person would not have white horns on his head, giant black wings, a long ass black tail, and black fur on his thighs down to his bird like feet. When Grimmjow looked at this…this err…creatures face he noticed his skin was so pale and glowed in the moon light. His face held no expression, but it was the creature's eyes that got most of his attention. His eyes were wide and emerald. They were so enchanting that Grimmjow got lost in them and did not here what the creature had said.

"Umm…did you say something?" Grimmjow managed to voice out.

"I said who are you calling a bird?" said the creature as he frowned and narrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh I uhhh…I didn't m-mean to c-call you a bird, it's just that…wait, you can talk?" asked Grimmjow stupidly. The creature simply rolled his eyes and said,

"No I can't talk. I just so happen to move my lips and words magically come out." He said sarcastically of course.

"Hey, don't use yer sarcasm on me. How am I supposed to know that a giant bird/human can understand me?" replied Grimmjow with a hint of annoyance in his tone. At that moment the creature's tail was pointed at Grimmjow's throat.

"I am NOT a bird, and I am defiantly NOT a disgusting human!" said the creature.

"Oi, easy there with the tail!" said creature then moved his tail away from Grimmjow's throat, but kept it in sight so he could see it moving at a rather quick pace that was probably done out of irritation.

"Ok, so if yer not a bird and yer not a human then what are ya?" asked Grimmjow staring at emerald eyes. Emerald eyes stared back before finally speaking.

"What do you think I am?" asked the creature.

"err..umm, I don't know a monster from the underworld?" asked an unsurely Grimmjow.

"You're actually not the far off as I thought you would be." Said the creature with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I'm a demon." Said the crea…err _demon _simply.

Grimmjow then stared at the demon with his jaw dropped down on the bed. _A demon. There is a demon in my window talking to me like we've met each other before. _I must be dreaming,he thought to himself.

"This is a dream." Said Grimmjow to himself not realizing that his visitor herd him.

"A dream? I assure you Grimmjow this is not a dream." Grimmjow then looked at the creature and asked,

"H-how do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you."

"What?"

"I said I know a lot about you. Do you have bad hearing?"

"AAHHHHHHHH!" Grimmjow then screamed in terror which surprised the demon.

"What's wrong?" asked the demon who was confused as to why Grimmjow screamed in the first place.

"AHHHHH! G-GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" yelled Grimmjow

"fine, fine stop yelling or you will wake your neighbors."

"GET OUT!" yelled Grimmjow once again.

"I said I will but I will return." Said the demon in a calm voice. That was it. The demon then spread his black wings and flew away to were ever. Grimmjow then fell back on his bed and said,

"what the fuck is wrong with me?"

Haha well that's it for now my lovelies. i know this is short but don't yell at me please :( I hope you all forgive me for my late update. I also want to thank you all for the favorites and story alerts =3. Please review so I don't think this story is complete crap.


	4. Chapter 4: Unwanted Guest

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; I mean do I HAVE to say it for EACH chapter?

Warning: cursing and Slight OOCness

Danielle: hey my lovely readers. I wish more of you wouldn't be so shy and review the crap I write (yes I call all of my stuff crap cuz it is, but it's my crap X3). But on the bright side you get another chapter and I got 2 reviews and more story alerts. Please excuse my horrible spelling mistakes T_T Just PM me or say you saw a spelling error in your review if you see any. As you saw in the last chapter I spelled bed 'bead' D: I know I'm dumb T_T. On with the story :3

* * *

_Chapter four: Unwanted Guest _

After last night's encounter Grimmjow was terrified. He was so terrified that he didn't get a wink of sleep after he talked with the demon. The clock read 1:23pm and he decided that staying in bed all day wouldn't solve his problems so he changed into basketball shorts and a gray t-shirt and then walked down the stairs to get some breakfast. Once down the stairs he was cautious of the living room. Why you ask? Well because of the flicker he saw in the fireplace last night of course. Running into the kitchen a little too fast Grimmjow tripped and fell on his hands and knees.

"Damn it all ta hell!" yelled a frustrated Grimmjow. "Fuckin' hardwood floor, fuckin' fireplace,fuckin' breakfast, fuckin' demon!" getting off the floor and looking at his knees he could see them turning bluish black.

"Shit!" He once again cursed as his knees hurt every time he took a step to walk. Finally reaching the refrigerator he pulled out a pack of bacon and three eggs. He also pulled out two frying pans from the drying rack. One pan was square shaped and the other was small and circular. Deciding to cook the meat first he put the square pan on the stove at a medium flame. When the pan was hot enough he placed three strips of bacon on it. When the bacon was more than half way done he started to make scrambled eggs.

5 minutes later

At 2:54 Grimmjow was sitting on the couch watching TV while eating his late breakfast. Just when he thought his day would be peaceful the doorbell rang.

"Fuuuuck!" groaned Grimmjow as he got up to answer the door. When he opened the door he was greeted by no other then Nnoitora.

"What up mutha fucka?" Yelled Nnoitora as he pushed his way into _Grimmjow's _house

"What the fuck? Why are YOU of all people in _my _house?"

"Well there are a few answers tuh that question. One cuz I'm bored and Nel ain't home, two cuz there ain't no food at ma house, and three cuz I'm stuck babysittin' my little cuz and I don't wanna do it by maself."

"Dimmit Nnoitora you're a grown man! Why do ya have to bother me of all people?"

"Cuz its soo much fun."

"Bastard" muttered the aggravated Grimmjow

"Yo Tesla! Get your ass in 'ere!" yelled Nnoitora as he made himself comfortable on the couch. Just then Grimmjow saw a guy a few years younger than him at his door. He had dirty blond hair and was probably about 5'8 in height. He had an eye patch on his right eye and a bluish birthmark under it. He was wearing a white polo shirt with dark blue jeans and white sneakers with blue stripes on the sides. His brown eyes looked at Grimmjow and said,

"Umm hi. I'm Nnoitora's cousin, Tesla."

"…"

"Umm…c-can I come in please?" asked a shy Tesla

"TESLA!" yelled Nnoitora once again

"Coming! Sorry for the intrusion." With that Tesla bowed and went into the living room.

"…" Grimmjow was speechless. Still standing at the door he thought to himself _why the fuck are these people in my house? Is it 'let's all bother Grimmjow day' or somethin'? _Finally closing the door he walked into his living room and saw Nnoitora sitting in _his _couch eating _his _breakfast while watching _his _television with his feet on _his_ table. Nnoitora was wearing a Gray hoodie with black jeans that had silver chains attached to the pockets and for foot where he was wearing…_Grimmjow's_ slippers? Grimmjow could not believe what he was seeing. He didn't say anything. He just stood there with his mouth open.

"Hey, this breakfast is good Grimmy. I didn't know ya could cook. Oh and ya might wanna close yer mouth unless ya want flies in It." said Nnoitora as he put the now empty plate on the coffee table in front of him.

"WHAT THE FUCK! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Naw were good." said Nnoitora as he flipped through the television channels.

"Nnoitora!" growled Grimmjow

"Ya betta let us stay unless ya want yer daddy tuh know ya went tuh that party last night."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"Tch, don't play dumb with me Jaegerjaques. I saw ya on yer bike last night"

"So? Just cuz I was on my bike doesn't mean I went to a party."

"Yeah well whose yer daddy gunna believe?"

"…" Nnoitora had a point. Grimmjow's dad would believe Nnoitora rather than his own son. Grimmjow then put on the fakest smile he could pull and said through gritted teeth,

"Please enjoy yer stay at hotel de la Grimmjow."

"HA! Yer damn right I will. Now get me a beer and some more food!" said Nnoitora as he smiled with his piano teeth.

_Fuck my life_

* * *

Four hours and twenty-one minutes later

"Later Grimm-kitty. Nel's home so I gotta go. Tesla let's go!" Tesla then came speed walking to the door. He looked at Grimmjow, bowed and said,

"Thank you for letting me stay at your house."

"Whatever. Now get the fuck out, and stop with the fuckin kitty shit Gilga." said the tired and now sleepy Grimmjow

"*gasp* Grimmjow Tesla is an innocent child! How dare ya say such horrid words in front of him?" said Nnoitora trying to act like the 'good' cousin he claims to be.

"Quick Tesla cover yer innocent ears!"

"Wait, what Nnoitora I'm not a child anymo…" the very confused Tesla was cut off by another scream from Nnoitora.

"Tesla, trust me I know what's best fer ya. So just cover yer ears and follow me!"

"Umm ok?"

"C ya later kitty cat!" yelled Nnoritora as he dragged Tesla (who was still covering his ears) across the street.

"DON'T COME BACK YA PRICK!" screamed Grimmjow just before he closed the door. When he went back in the living room to clean up the huge mess Nnoitora made there was a surprise waiting for him

"Hello Grimmjow. Are your guest gone?"

"AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

HAHA guess who's in Grimmy's living room. I'll give ya a hint he has big green eyes and his skin glows in the moonlight ;) anyway that story that I said I was gonna write, it's gunna be a trilogy :D I'll post the first chappy for that on Monday so please check it out =) Review please~


	5. Chapter 5: Phone call

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Warning: cursing and Slight OOCness, well Ulqui-bat is really OOC.

Danielle: I'm back guys I know it's been a while since I last updated but I was having major writers block with this story as well as personal issues please forgive me.

_Chapter five: Phone call_

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Oh my sweet hell hounds, WILL YOU MAKE THIS MAN STOP!" yelled the green eyed demon. Grimmjow had been screaming for about five minutes now. Ever since the demon made his presence known Grimmjow has been in an uproar. Screaming not the most manly of screams but I assure you he screamed until his throat was sore. Finally when he couldn't scream any more he managed to say something.

"W-what the hell a-are ya doing…in my house?" wheezed Grimmjow as he pointed a finger at the demon.

"I told you that I would return." said the demon. "Do you have to scream every time you see me?"

"Hell yeah! Wouldn't you scream if you were in my position?" asked Grimmjow. There was a slight pause before the demon answered.

"…good point."

"Yeah, now leave me alone you, you demon!"

"My name is Ulquiorra, NOT demon." said Ulquiorra as he sent a glare towards Grimmjow.

"I don't care what your name is! Get the hell out of my house!" yelled Grimmjow.

"Fine." said Ulquiorra as he got up. "But just know that I'll be watching your every move." He said as he t moved closer to Grimmjow who in turn moved back until he was pressed up against the wall.

With nowhere to go Grimmjow was trapped between the wall and Ulquiorra. They were now only a lips distance away and they could feel each other's breath on their faces. Before Grimmjow knew it, a pair of soft lips slammed onto his own. Grimmjow stood there shocked unable to move until the same soft lips left his own.

"See you later, Grimmjow." said Ulquiorra who then vanished into thin air.

Grimmjow who was still in shock simply slid down he wall. Trying to comprehend what just happened he started to think. _What the hell just happened? Did…did he just kiss me? No, there's no way that that demon just kissed me. Damn…his lips are soft and he's actually kind of…NO! What the hell am I thinking? Demons are evil creatures that are…evil. Ok so that's not the best excuse but I'll think of a better one later. Right now I have to…_

Grimmjow was then pulled out of his thoughts when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he said

"Oh, hey son!" Grimmjow's dad said on the phone with what sounded like laughter in the background.

"Hello? Dad what's that noise in the background? And what do you want?"

"Haha…well it turns out that due to certain reasons…I will not be home till next week."

"Wait, what?" said a surprised Grimmjow. _No dad plus me alone in the house equals me and demon. That can't be good._

"Err…hold on a moment…" in the background Grimmjow herd his dad say, 'Cirucci I'll be right there.' Then he herd some other person giggle and say, 'Aww come on lets have some fun." The voice sounded very feminine and Grimmjow knew that his dad was most likely drunk and went to some hotel with some strange woman.

"DAD!"

"Oh err…I gotta go so I'll see you next Wednesday Grimmjow!"

"Wait dad, don't hang up!"

"Beeeeeeeep" the other line went dead

"Shit!" said Grimmjow as he threw his phone at the wall adjacent from him. Getting up from the floor he looked at the digital clock that was above the television. It read 11:33.

Looking around at the mess in his living room Grimmjow started to pick up the empty cans of beer Nnoitra left on the floor.

"Damn pig." He muttered under his breath. Bending over to pick up the last can of beer on the floor he heard a familiar voice say "Nice bod." Quickly turning around Grimmjow saw emerald eyes staring at him from his window. Instead of screaming this time, he ran to his abandoned cell phone and called his dad.

"Come on! Pick up the phone, pick up the phone, pick up the damn phone!" he chanted under his breath. After the forth ring he heard a voice.

'Hi…'

"DAD!" yelled Grimmjow

'Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message after the beep, I'll…'

"Damn it all to hell!"

* * *

Lol Happy Thanksgiving everyone. This should be updated on Wednesday so bye-bye for now


	6. Chapter 6: Get in the car!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Warning: cursing and OOC

Me: time goes by so quickly. I told you I would update on Wednesday, two Wednesdays ago actually so I guess I'm a liar now, but hey its 12/12/12 and ya know what else? Today is a Wednesday. So I guess I'm half of a liar. Sorry I didn't update when I was supposed to. I'm having muscle spasms, and my limbs hurt. I can't hold a pencil without shaking so you can guess how my typing is. I was motivate by a lovely review from Kanashime no Karasu. Thank you ^_^ enjoy this chapter and drop a review so I can be motivated.

_Chapter six: Get in the car!_

**The next day**

"Why am I shopping with you two idiots again?"

"Cuz Ichi-bitch needs more clothes. Geez, we went over this like an hour ago Grimm. Dontcha pay attention?"

"Tch. Remind me to never associate with you two ever again!"

"Oh come on Grimm. It was yer fault fer resist'n."

**Flashback: This morning**

"Oi, Grimm! Wake yer lazy ass up!" yelled Shiro from in front of Grimmjow's house. "We're going' shoppin!"

"Shiro, lower your voice or you'll wake the neighbors." Ichigo scolded his boyfriend.

"Tch. So? I don't live here." Suddenly there was loud stomping from inside the house. The door was abruptly opened, revealing a tired but angry looking Grimmjow.

"Whoa! You look like shit!" said Shiro. Grimmjow had dark circles under his eyes and was still wearing the clothes he had on yesterday.

"What do you want?" he said, voice practically dripping with restlessness.

"What happened to you?" asked Ichigo. Grimmjow thought for a moment debating whether or not he should tell them that a demon is haunting him.

"Didn't get enough sleep." He said. "Now what do you want?"

"Ya have ta drive us to the mall so Ichi here can get more clothes." answered Shiro.

"I don't _have _to do anything. And with what car would I be driving you two in anyway?"

"Oi, don't play dumb wit me! I know yer pop got ya a car ova the summa! Now drive us already, were burnin daylight!"

"No. Why can't you take him?"

"Cuz my car's at pineapple's shop getting fixed."

"What did you do to it this time?"

"I didn't do nuttin! Those damn squirrels keep on bite'n ma wires. I swear, if I eva catch those things I'ma kill em!" he said while his hands were strangling invisible squirrels. With a shake of his head Grimmjow went to close the door. But of course that didn't happen.

Right before the door could close completely Shiro put his foot between the door and its frame while his lover pushed open the door with enough force to make Grimmjow stumble backwards a bit.

"What the…Argh" Grimmjow was tackled to the floor and held down, arms behind his back, by Shiro.

"Ichi, get the keys!"

"I'm on it!" Quickly locating the car keys on the key hook right next to the door, Ichigo ran to the garage in search for the car he was looking for.

"Ichi hurry the fuck up! I'm not that strong ya know!" yelled Shiro.

"Get the fuck off of me you powdered doughnut!" yelled Grimmjow as he tried to get out of Shiro's headlock. (AN: remember kids, go to bed on time and eat your breakfast so you have enough energy…you never know when you might get put into a headlock.)

"I found it!" Yelled Ichigo.

"Hurry up and drive ova here!" yelled Shiro.

"All of this just ta go to the fuckin mall?!" yelled Grimmjow.

"YES!" yelled Shiro and Ichigo simultaneously. When Ichigo brought the car in front of the house he got out and helped Shiro drag Grimmjow to the car, which wasn't an easy task when the person you're trying to drag insist on kicking and squirming.

"You guys are dead when I get my hands on you!" growled Grimmjow.

"Yeah, Yeah. Just get in the car!" said Ichigo as he threw Grimmjow in the driver seat of his sleek black dodge challenger. Once Shiro and Ichigo got in the car they strapped Grimmjow's seatbelt into place and yelled,

"Drive bitch!"

"Screw you two! You better buy all the shit I want when we get there, and when we get back there will be hell ta pay.!"

* * *

Lol the next chapter will be called Stalker . Thank you all for the reviews. The next chapter WILL be out on Tuesday.

P.S. sory if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes :(


	7. Chapter 7: Stalker

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Warning: cursing and OOC

AN: Merry Christmas! Thanks for the reviews and alerting this story; it really makes my day x3 please enjoy this chapter while I enjoy this really big red velvet cupcake.

_Chapter seven: Stalker_

"Can you hurry up? I'm starving over here." Said Grimmjow as Ichigo tried on his 15th pair of skinny jeans.

"I'll hurry up when you stop complaining." Said Ichigo as Shiro passed him another pair of jeans.

"How many jeans are you trying on? I'm surprised you aren't crippled!"

"If Ichi goes crippled it won't be from his jeans." Said Shiro as he wiggled his eyebrows

"That's it. I'm leaving. If you need me I'll be in the food court." Said Grimmjow as he walked towards the food court

When Grimmjow got to the food court he decided he was in the mood for some Chinese food mainly because the line was empty. Walking up to the counter he started to take out some money he took from Shiro when he wasn't looking.

"Hey Grimmjow. What can I get you?" said the person taking his order.

"Hi, I'll take a- wait a sec how do you know my name?" he asked before looking up. When Grimmjow finally looked up his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. Standing before him was none other than Ulquiorra.

"Aw hell no!" said Grimmjow as we turned around and walked back to the store Ichigo and Shiro were in.

"That was fast." said Ichigo "Short line?"

"I lost my appetite."

"Aww did Grimm-kitty miss us?" said Shiro while batting his eyelashes.

"Piss off! Are you guys done yet?"

"Yeah we just gotta pay for it." said Ichigo

"Good. I wanna go home." said Grimmjow.

When they got to the checkout area Ichigo set down all 15 pairs of jeans on the counter and said,

"Hi. I'd like to purchase these." When the cashier turned around Grimmjow gasped causing Shiro to look at him funny.

_How the hell? Is this guy stalking me for real?_ Grimmjow thought to himself.

Shiro looked at Grimmjow then at the cashier with raven hair, pale skin, big emerald eyes, and a nametag that read Ulquiorra. When he looked back at Grimmjow he had a knowing expression on his face. Grimmjow knew this look. This was Shiro's famous 'I'm gunna hook ya up' face. Before Grimmjow could stop his albino friend Shiro quickly walked behind the counter and whispered something into Ulquiorra's ear. Ichigo was confused until he looked back at Grimmjow back to the cashier and back again to Grimmjow. His mouth formed an 'o' and nodded his head in realization while grinning at Grimmjow. Grimmjow knew that face too. That was Ichigo's 'Ohhhh, Shiro's hooking you up' face.

When Shiro was done whispering something in Ulquiorra's ear he walked from around the counter and stood next to Grimmjow. When he looked up at his friend he grinned and nudged him with his elbow.

"Oh God help me." Grimmjow muttered under his breath.

"Your total is $110.15" said Ulquiorra as he put Ichigo's new jeans in a bag.

"Well there goes my money for the week." Ichigo muttered as e gave Ulquiorra the money for the clothes.

"Alright lets go." said Grimmjow as he started to walk away.

"Wait!" said Shiro "aren't ya gunna say bye ta our new friend?"

"No!"

"Sorry man. He's just shy."Shiro said to Ulquiorra.

"Hey we're throwing a party weekend. You should come." offered Ichigo.

"Sure what's your address?" asked Ulquiorra

"Here." Shiro took one of the pens off of the counter and scribbled his address on the back of an old receipt.

"See ya Saturday at 10" said Ichigo as he and Shiro ran off to ketch up with Grimmjow. He was their ride home after all.

When they finally caught up with Grimmjow, Ichigo asked

"Hey Grimm, why are you mad? Shi was just hooking you up."

"Did you two idiots ever stop to think that 'hey maybe Grimmjow doesn't want to be hooked up'?"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed both Ichigo and Shiro.

"y-you mean ta tell me hahaha t-that you Grimmjow fuckin' Jaegerjaquez, a well known playboy, isn't looking fer a fling?" asked Shiro.

"That's priceless!" Ichigo said between his laughter.

"You know what? Since you two clown's think that's sooo funny you can walk home." That shut them up.

"Come ooooooon Grimm." whined Ichigo. "We were just messing witcha."

"Yeah, we'll be quiet for the rest of the ride." said Shiro.

"Just shut the fuck up and get in the damn car!"

* * *

"Alright, get out." said Grimmjow as he parked in Shiro's driveway.

"Rude much?" muttered Ichigo as he and Shiro got out of the car.

"Oww!" yelled Shiro while rubbing his head.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Grimmjow. Shiro then said,

"Sumthin' hit me on the head!" when he looked down on the grown, right by his foot, he saw an acorn.

* * *

Lol next chapter will be a bit nutty xD you can thank briar black death rose for that last part and the next chapter. I'm not even gunna tell you when the next chapter will be out because every time I do it never works so I'll update ASAP. And if it takes me more than a week to update jut pm me and be like 'Yo! Where the next chapter at?' lmao please Review and I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, happy Chanukah, or a happy Cuanza


	8. AN

Hey everyone I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry to say that this is not an update. A lot of traumatic things have happened. My uncle and my great uncle passed away, I lost a lot of friends, and my allergy pills gave me suicidal thoughts (says my doctor) which caused me to attempt suicide.

My doctor put me on suicide watch for a while and I couldn't really do anything. BUT, I have been talking to NilaEatsZombiesForBreakfast! I think of her as one of my friends and like my awesome big sister because… she's awesome. Lol she made me feel better when I had no one to talk to (even though she didn't know any of this until now). I also talked to briar black death rose, (who I also think of as a friend) a little before shit hit the fan.

Anyway I will be updating soon! Just give me one more week! I got out of school on Friday and now I just have to go back to take my global history regents. For those of you who live in New York or any other state that has to take regents, you know that if you don't pass the global history regents you can't graduate from high school. I would really like to graduate.

I'll talk to you guys in a week and if any of you are having any problems or you just want someone to talk to I'm always here. You can pm me and we'll talk there or we can talk on facebook ;D I'm all for making new friends because I don't really have any real friends :/

Yup. I am a loser… lol bye~bye


End file.
